Memoirs of a Moogle: Stiltzkin's Story
by djn
Summary: Ever wondered how/why Stiltzkin ended up in the places he did, what he felt, what he was thinking? This is his story....


Hello people! Thought I'd take a break from Disconnecting the Dots and write a story about a character who I think is a little under-appreciated in FF9 - Stiltzkin! So here's his story....Please R & R, ta!

* * *

Memoirs of a Moogle: Stiltzkin's Story

**Prologue**

"Hey Stiltzkin! Wait up kupo!" the young Moogle cried, struggling to keep up with his companion who seemed to ascend the hill with almost no effort at all.

The Moogle named Stiltzkin stopped briefly, allowing his friend to attempt to catch up. When Kupo was within twenty feet however, Stiltzkin continued to make his way upwards, heart racing and lungs pounding as he ran higher and higher towards the hill's peak.

Quickly, the hill became flat, a vast plateau spreading out before him as he slowed to a walk, cutting into the mountainside like a shelf. Stopping once again for Kupo, he took a moment to survey what was before him, and gasped as a huge spider-like creature scuttled along in the distance, apparently unaware of his presence. Stiltzkin stood transfixed as the monster disappeared into a cave on the far side of the plateau, a burst of adrenaline coursing through his young body.

Finally, Kupo appeared over the brow of the hill, puffing and panting from the effort. His fur was soaked with sweat, and the scarlet pom-pom atop his head drooped a little as he staggered towards Stiltzkin, thoroughly relieved his ordeal had apparently come to an end.

Stiltzkin smiled at his friend. Kupo had never been the 'active' type, and climbing hills (admittedly reasonably steep ones) was certainly something he had never made a habit of.

"Are we...*huff huff*..there yet *puff*..kupo?" Kupo managed, leaning against Stiltzkin for support.

"You bet we are!" Stiltzkin replied proudly, slapping his friend on the back with a pawand nearly causing him to collapse. "Is this an awesome adventure or what?"

Judging by the look that was immediately sent his way, Stiltzkin very much doubted Kupo agreed with his assessment. But it would be worth it, worth coming all this way to see the look on his friend's face when he saw what he'd been brought here to see.

Stiltzkin began to cross the plateau, making sure he stayed on the opposite side of the cave he saw the Carve Spider enter. He didn't fancy becoming a light bedtime snack for the monster, nor did he want to have to explain to Kupo's parents why their little angel wouldn't be coming home. Kupo followed him slowly, still heaving from the effort of the climb.

The sun was low on the horizon, the dusk painting the sky a glorious mix of reds, oranges and yellows. Stiltzkin couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it, and it struck him anew just how many of the other Moogles didn't appreciate simple pleasures such as this. True, they were all still young and finding plenty of little things to be enamoured with, as one often is at that age, but still....the view here was stunning. In truth, he was the same age (if not younger) than most, yet he derived little pleasure from the latest toys or gimmicks often seen in the shop windows of Alexandria's toy merchants that often captured the imagination of his peers.

He was a Moogle who loved the outdoors, who loved exploring, who loved the thrill of discovery, but, most of all, he was a Moogle who loved adventure. To Stiltzkin, there was no greater thrill than to simply walk out the gates of Alexandria and into the world, not knowing what the day may bring. Of course, he could never stray too far from those gates - his mother had warned him of the dangers posed by monsters lurking in the countryside, and he wasn't stupid.  
Being relatively mature for his age, he knew it unwise to provoke the wrath of any such beasts.

While this adventurous spirit did not make him unpopular with the other young Alexandrian Moogles as such, he had never had a great deal in common with them.  
He was extremely grateful for the friend who was hurrying along behind him - Kupo had made a real effort to get to know him, and the two had, over time, become like brothers.

Kupo, however, was not naturally adventurous.

"K-Kupo...is..is that a monster?!" Kupo squeeled, hiding behind Stiltzkin as if doing so might prevent him from being attacked.

"I think that one's called a Carve Spider," Stiltzkin replied, "but I'm pretty sure we're ok if we stay well away..."

"I..I think I want to go home now Kupo..." Kupo said quietly, his face still buried between Stiltzkin's shoulder blades.

"No way! You'll miss the best bit if we leave now! Get off me man, come on, we're nearly there....now look."

They were there. Kupo nervously withdrew his face from Stiltzkin's back, realising that they were now standing on the very edge of the plateau.

And gasped.

"Kuuuuuuupo....." he breathed.

"Stunning, isn't it?" Stiltzkin said proudly.

The swirl of colour from the dusk sun bathed the city of Alexandria in a warm light - the city glowed brightly, mirroring the colours of the sky, the mighty metal pillar of the royal castle scattering the colours across the city as an artist across a canvas. And not only the city - the Great Falls of Alexandria were turned to rivers of flame by the sun as they poured their contents into the basin below. It really was a truly majestic sight.

The two young Moogles watched the scene for quite some time, standing side by side, neither speaking.

After what seemed like forever, Kupo finally spoke.

"I think I understand why you want to travel now, kupo. You want to see things like this around the world?"

"That's exactly it, Kupo." Stiltzkin replied, not taking his eyes off the waterfall. "As soon as I'm old enough, I'll leave Alexandria and travel the world.  
I want to meet new people, see new places, meet new Moogles, but most of all....."

He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Most of all....."

"You want to have an adventure, kupo."

"Yes...." Stiltzkin said thoughtfully, as he turned to head back. "Yes, Kupo, an adventure....."


End file.
